A Gem and a Flame share a Knight
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: Emerald finds out that Cinder also likes Jaune. Lets just say that Emerald wanted to share the blonde knight with her boss. Lemony goodness. This is a one shot.


**I hope this is okay.**

**Little warning I guess. This is going to escalate very quickly with no real reason in doing so.**

* * *

><p>Emerald stared at Cinder from across the room. The black haired girl was tapping away rapidly on her scroll. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Cinder asked, her fingers still tapping away.<p>

Emerald jumped a little. "W-well, we've never you know done girly things together."

Cinder stopped tapping and looked up at Emerald with a confused look on her face. "Girly things?"

"You know. Do each other's hair, makeovers and talking about boys." Emerald answered sheepishly.

Cinder raised an eyebrow and went back to her scroll. "We're not doing the makeovers or hair thing. But, we can talk about boys."

"Really?" Emerald asked sounding excited.

Cinder rolled her eyes. "So, is there a boy who has caught your attention?"

"Well, there is one." Emerald started.

"Tell me all about him." Cinder said, not really sounding interested.

"He's very kind and generous. He's tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. His name kinda sounds like lawn mark." Emerald finished.

Cinder again stopped her tapping. "J-Jaune Arc?"

Emerald nodded with a small blush on her face. "That's the guy."

Cinder stared at her scroll for a moment before she started tapping again.

"So, anyone that you're interested in?" Emerald asked.

Cinder shook her head. "No."

Emerald frowned. "Aw, you sure?"

"Positive."

Emerald gave Cinder an unsatisfied look. "Fine, since you don't want to tell me then I'm going to the training grounds." With that Emerald left the dorm leaving Cinder alone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A few hours later<span>**

It was dark out and Emerald had just finished sparing with some of the other students. She also got to see Jaune in action. "I can't believe he wasn't wearing a shirt." Emerald said as she remembered Jaune's exposed upper half.

Emerald reached the door to her dorm. Reaching for the handle she stopped when she heard heavy breathing coming from inside. She opened the door enough to peek inside. Her eyes widened in surprise.

There she was, her boss Cinder. She was lying on her bed in a black tank top and black panties. Her left hand was massaging her left breast while her right hand was in her panties.

Emerald was a little surprised. Even more so at the name Cinder moaned out loud.

"Jaune."

Emerald quickly and quietly closed the door. _"Is Cinder masterbating while thinking of Jaune?!" _Emerald thought to herself as she peeked back into the dorm.

"Oh god, Jaune!"

And closed the door again. _"Yep."_

Emerald began pacing back and forth in the hallway. "Maybe she doesn't really like Jaune."

Again, Emerald peeked into the room. This time however, Cinder seemed to have finished and was now hugging a large pillow that seemed to have a picture of Jaune in his onesie on it.

Emerald closed the door again. _"Okay, where did she get that thing and where was she hiding it? Because, I kinda want one." _She shook her head of those thoughts. "Well, maybe she does like him... A lot."

Emerald was in deep thought for a few minutes. "Okay, Cinder likes Jaune and I like Jaune. We can't both have the same guy, right?" She asked herself. Then an idea struck her. "If we shared him, then we could both be happy. It would also mean Cinder and I could stay together."

Emerald thoughts progressed and eventually got dirty. "Sex with Jaune and Cinder sounds pretty good actually." Emerald slapped herself. "What am I thinking? Cinder wouldn't go for that. Or, maybe I could convince her."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later that night<span>**

Cinder was having a very nice dream about Jaune until she awoke suddenly. She kept her eyes closed but felt that something was off. Trying to move her arms she found that she couldn't. Panicking, she opened her eyes and was met by another pair of blue eyes. "Uh, hi."

"J-Jaune?!" Cinder stuttered out. She then examined their current possession and blushed furiously. They were on a bed with Cinder lying on top of Jaune with her hands tied behind her back. Jaune was beneath her with his arms wrapped around her waist, also tied together. To top it all off, they were both naked. Jaune had definitely noticed this too, if his red face were any indication.

"Ah, I see you two are finally awake."

Cinder and Jaune turned their heads to the source of the voice to see a naked Emerald.

"E-Emerald?" Jaune had stuttered out.

"What is going on here?!" Cinder asked angrily.

"Oh, something we both want." Emerald said with a grin.

A flame started to form in Cinder's hand. "What are you talking abo-" She stopped when a syringe was stuck into her arm. Her flame flickered out.

"Oh, you'll figure it out soon." Emerald giggled.

Cinder tried to ignite another flame but found that she couldn't. "What was in that syringe?!"

Emerald had pulled out another syringe and stuck Jaune with it. "It's a special type of aphrodisiac that suppresses one's aura.

"Did she just say aphrodisiac?" Jaune asked sounding worried.

"Oh, you'll feel the effects soon enough." Emerald said as she grabbed hold of Jaune's still soft member and slowly stroked it.

"Emerald, stop this!" Cinder demanded.

"Aw, we haven't even started." Emerald pouted as she inserted a finger into Cinder's pussy.

The aphrodisiac was already having an effect. She could feel herself getting wetter with each thrust of Emerald's finger and each thrust bringer her closer to sweet release.

"Oh my, you're a big boy Jaune." Emerald said as she gripped tighter onto Jaune's now fully erect member. A moan escaped his mouth which seemed to cause Cinder to tighten around Emerald's finger. "You like that Jaune? Well, I know something else you might enjoy."

Emerald licked Jaune's cock from the base up to the tip. She then wrapped her lips around the head and slowly took the remainder of his member into her mouth. Her lips reaching the base of his cock and hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh god." Jaune moaned.

Emerald smiled with his cock still in her mouth and began sucking, bobbing her head back and forth getting another moan from Jaune. While doing this she inserted another finger into Cinder, pumping faster and harder.

"E-Emerald, please-" Cinder started but stopped when a third finger entered her.

Emerald continued for another minute before she decided it was time to continue. Taking Jaune's member out of her mouth and removing her fingers from Cinder. "Ready?"

Cinder felt something pressing against her entrance. Something bigger than a finger. "Wait, Emerald!"

"Here. We. Go." Emerald said as she shoved Jaune's cock into Cinder's pussy. Cinder had to hold back a scream at the sudden feeling of Jaune entering her.

"Okay, you can start moving." Emerald told Jaune with a smile.

Jaune looked into Cinder's eyes. "Sorry." He apologized.

Cinder's eyes widened as he started to slowly thrust into her. "Please."

Jaune picked up the pace as he felt her tighten around his cock. "I'm sorry, I can't hold back. Please forgive me."

"I-" Cinder was interrupted when Jaune suddenly kissed her. His tongue invading her mouth, exploring every inch. She was surprised at first but closed her eyes and used her tongue to wrestle with his. Neither of them noticing that Emerald had taken something out of a nearby box.

Cinder was in absolute euphoria. She wasn't sure if it was the aphrodisiac or what but that didn't really matter. Right now, she was with Jaune (even if it was kinda forced by Emerald). Speaking of Emerald.

"Oh Cinder..."

Cinder stopped kissing Jaune (much to both of their displeasure) and turned to look at Emerald. She was holding a fairly large double ended black dildo. Emerald slipped one end into her own pussy and started prodding Cinder's ass with the other end. Cinder's eyes widened.

"What? I want to feel good too." Emerald pouted.

"I-I don't think that will fi- AH!" Cinder tried to tell Emerald but stopped when the dildo was shoved forcefully into her ass. Emerald allowed Cinder to adjust to the dildo before she started thrusting.

Cinder couldn't think straight. Jaune's cock felt amazing inside her pussy with every thrust and this large dildo in her ass didn't feel that bad either. She could feel herself getting close and could tell Jaune was too. She gave him a peck on the lips. "It's okay, you can cum inside."

After hearing this, Jaune started thrusting harder and faster causing Cinder to moan in pleasure.

Jaune let out one final moan as Cinder felt her insides being filled with Jaune's warm seed as she also came. She let her head fall next to Jaune's as they both panted heavily, semen leaking out of her pussy.

Emerald smiled as she pulled the dildo out of Cinder and herself. Undoing her partner's binds and gently rolling Cinder off of Jaune. Emerald hovered over a tired Jaune. "My turn."

Jaune opened his eyes when Emerald spoke. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over so he was on top of her. Emerald had a wide smile on her face. "Still have some energy I see." She said, kissing Jaune on the lips.

Jaune slowly entered Emeralds pussy getting a cute moan from her. "Jaune!"

He began thrusting, he noticed that Emerald felt entirely different from Cinder. This excited him and he picked up the pace.

Now Emerald was in absolute Euphoria. Jaune's cock was stretching her and reaching deep inside her, his head kissing the entrance of her womb. She didn't notice Cinder getting up.

"Now, Emerald."

Emerald's vision was blocked by Cinder sitting on her face. "Lick." Cinder ordered and Emerald complied.

Emerald began licking Cinder's still wet semen filled pussy, sticking her tongue inside. She savored the taste of Jaune's salty semen and Cinder's sweet fluids. They tasted good.

Meanwhile, Jaune had taken to sucking on Cinder's left nipple while he used his right hand to massage her other breast. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his head to keep him in place. He used his left hand to pinch Emerald's left nipple causing her moan into Cinder's pussy.

Jaune could feel Emerald tighten around him and Cinder holding him tighter as well. "Jaune!" They both screamed in unison as they came and he released his seed into Emerald.

Cinder got off of Emerald and laid off to the side exhausted. Jaune pulled out of Emerald and got in between the two girls on the bed, pulling a blanket over them.

Emerald looked at her partners with tired eyes. "That was amazing." She said as she snuggled closer to Jaune, passing out.

Cinder rested her head next to Jaune's and gave him a kiss on the cheek before falling asleep.

Jaune smiled as he wrapped his arms around the girls, pulling them closer before he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I wrote this.<strong>


End file.
